worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Spear
About the Spear: The Spear is a great weapon for beginning players. This style is good on both offense and defense, and it allows for attacking multiple opponents at the same time. Some Spear attacks and skills require Agression, but with this style it is fairly easy to generate. On a scale from 1 to 5, 1 being the easiest, 5 being the hardest; the Spear is considered a 1 ( great for new players ) Spear users are the area of effect (AOE) class of the game. With multiple AOE skills at their disposable they can easily take on several mobs at a time. Their biggest downside is they can and will take a lot of damage if all you do is run around and AOE mobs. As spear you will be spending a lot of time early on relying on pills for healing. Quick run down on skills: ' Flying Tiger Strike' - Basic attack. Use it to close range between you and your target. ' Seven Ancestor Focus' - Self buff that increases you attack power and critical strike chance. ' Ten Crane Thrust' - Allows you to do damage to all enemies 8 steps in front of you. Just make sure you are facing the right way when you use this ability. ' Dancing Serpent Lunge' - Temporarily lowers the defense of a single target. After using this skill you will notice an increase in damage you deal to the target until the effect wears off. ' Roaring Lotus Onslaught' - This is the back bone of you AOE skills. It will hit all mobs around you doing a moderate amount of damage with the possibility of slowing you targets. Be careful when you use this because it can and will attack other players. ' Plum Blossom Blow' - Another self buff that has a chance to apply a random debuff on a mob and lower defense. This only activates when used with another skill. ' Laughing Monk Charge' - Attack all enemies in front of you and generates a lot of threat. This ability takes 2 seconds to cast and will do a large amount of damage. It has a cool down (CD) so don't expect to spam this ability. ' Savage Mantis Rebuke' - Another one of your self buffs. Enemy attacks cause your aggression to increase. As a note if you find yourself fighting a large number of mobs at once and seem not to have enough agression feel free to turn this buff on. It can make all the difference when you need it. ' Shining Sun Feint' - Attack one opponent and cause a large amount of threat. This ability is great when you want to pull a single mob off some one. ' Fortunate Tiger Wheel' - Attacks all enemies within the radius of the spear. ' Iron Monkey Strike' - Attacks one enemy and gives the chance to stun your opponent for 5 seconds. ' Focused Spirit Breath' - Focused breathing technique that consumes MP to increase aggression. ' Heavenly Phoenix Technique' - Allows the player to ignore damage from enemies and increases movement speed. ' Lucky Dragon Thrust' - Attacks one target and guarantees a critical strike if you use the Laughing Monk Charge as your next attack. ' Monkey King's Defiance' - Attacks a single target and temporarily stops them from being able to use their kung fu skills. Some Basic Strategies: At low levels (1-7) make sure you do all the quest you can to get to level 7. Once you have attained level 7 you can start to AOE grind to level 14 just make sure you visit your class trainer for the first set of AOE skills you will be able to attain. Then proceed to pull mobs with Roaring Lotus Onslaught and keep moving. The more mobs you can pull and kill without being killed will increase your experience (XP) gain and will continue to keep you in combat for an additional same XP gain per kill. After you have a sizable group following you turn and face the group. Hit them all with Ten Crane Thrust once they pile up. If your lucky you will be able to take out half of them. Then you just need to follow with another Roaring Lotus Onslaught. Dispatch the remaining few and you should see a sizable XP level jump when your done. As a side note pratice your AOE skills on mobs 2-4 levels below your until you get the hang of what you are doing. The slowly increase the number or level of the mobs until you can do it without batting an eyelash. Between levels 15-23 you will be spending a lot of time pulling mobs solo. This becomes a big time drain until you get a couple levels on your side. Around level 17 or 18 you will want to run the Ancient Progoda Instance. Try to find 2 to 3 other people that want to go at the same time. The more the people you have in your team the quicker this instance will go. You will find that this first instance that you can do will be challenging. Make sure you stock up heavily on healing pills because you will most likely need them. Food that also increases you Health point (HP) is nice if you can afford it or can make it. More coming soon.... Armor Upgrades: When you choose the stats/abilities of you armor you will have to consider what you are going to what to do. If you choose to run around and AOE everything in sight then go with a mix of defense and HP. The defense will decrease the damage you receive from the mobs while the HP increase will let you take a bit more damage. Also consider getting gear that will compliment your AOE skills. Armor with abilities that will give you an increased critical chance come in handy for when you have lots of mobs that you wish to dispatch quickly. Now on the other hand you want to just to be able to solo higher level mobs feel free to mix in some hit rating gear because you are going to need it. Nothing is worse then trying to take on a mob that is higher level then you and see a bunch of dodges and/or misses. Also pick either HP or defense as a secondary because you will need it to survive some of the hits that these mobs can deal to you. ---- Some of the content contained herein has been copied from the World of Kung Fu website. Yet other information has been attained by playing this character class. Please keep this all in mind.